


Four Scenes From The Life Of Spencer Hotchner

by melliyna



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Kid Fic, cm: family verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-10
Updated: 2010-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melliyna/pseuds/melliyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written largely for friends who are having a bad week *loves* Also to all my friends, with thanks. Y'all know who you are, yes? <3.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Four Scenes From The Life Of Spencer Hotchner

**Author's Note:**

> Written largely for friends who are having a bad week *loves* Also to all my friends, with thanks. Y'all know who you are, yes? &lt;3.

Spencer likes the story of when he came home (not as much as he likes it when Papa sings, dinosaurs, sand-boxes and macaroni cheese, though when you are four, even a very bright four, sitting still comes a close second to a lot of things). He knows Pen wanted to know when he was going to talk and that he had a big big toy that was so big it was almost as big as Pen. And 'mily got to hold him first!

He likes to look at the pictures though ("See, that's you Spencer, when you were very little") and he really likes it when he gets to hear how "Papa and Daddy knew they wanted to take you home, Spence. Because you are very special. And your big brothers and sisters, they were so excited" He really likes that story. In between playing in the sand-box.

He doesn't understand why Daddy Rossi isn't there though, even if it does mean he can tell him all about it. After pancakes though, because pancakes are the best and anyway Derek is going to let him play big boy games and he can tell the story later. So there.

-

Spencer Reid is thirteen when he gets in to a fight at school and no, the other kid came off worse and there's a part of him that hates the part of him that is glad about that. You don't talk about his family like that. Not after everything.

Derek gets him an ice pack, has a few quiet words with the kid and no more is said, even if Pops (who is still Papa sometimes, if Spencer wants a hug or just needs to know that he is still there) gives him a knowing look and Dad? Dad may have ruffled his hair a little, in that way that makes Spencer Hotchner smile.

He has a dad who stayed, too.

-

"Is he asleep?"

Aaron puts one finger to his mouth in that universal motion that signifies 'quieter please' and gives a half nod before mouthing 'nearly' just as quietly. There are other kids to wake up, after all. Pen is at the toddler age where sleep is an inconvenience that gets in the way of adventures and JJ is in the midst of a phrase where she both has nightmares and wakes up at everything so quietness at this time of night becomes important.

And then he turns back to singing Spencer to sleep. Spencer, who is a tiny little bundle with tiny fingers, a personality that is somewhere between curious, cranky and utterly endearing. Jason is learning how he likes to wave, to listen to Dylan records and mobiles in the shapes of particular animals but he doesn't tend to fall asleep for him and Aaron is the one who makes him laugh, whatever happens.

But tonight he can look at his son and his partner and know they are both safe.

-

"Daddy, go up up!"

"You know, whichever one of you kept feeding him candy are going to stay up with me"

Dave tries to sound stern, but tonight he can't find it in himself. All the kids have had a hard year - they deserve a Halloween. Even if Emily and Derek had hit on using Spencer as a way to increase their haul of candy and thus, he had ended up with a handful of overexcited two year old who liked jumping up and down and wanted a piggy back right now please!

Looking at the kids exclaiming over the candy and glancing excitedly at the photographs ("we saw the best pumpkin decorations ever Daddy!) - Batman (Derek), Cimorene (Emily), Alice in Wonderland (JJ), Dorothy (Pen) and Tigger (Spencer) he wonders about fate. About how you can come to realise you could never do without.

And how yes, he will let Spencer stay up late and eat candy, just this once.


End file.
